Forever Lost In Picture Perfect Yesterdays
by BlurredFocus
Summary: The fable of Flippy and how his 'evil' counterpart has flipped it's lid.
1. Chapter 1

"_I've got a loverly bunch of coconuts, there they are all sitting in a rooooooww! BIG ONES, SMALL ONES, ONES THE SIZE OF_-" the deep gutteral voice's odd song was cut off.

"shut up, just shut up you stupid, stupid… ARGH what are you even?!?!?!" Flippy clutched his head, willing the singing to stop.

"_Aw, what's the matter, I driving you insane? Ha. Ha ha. HA HA HA HA, what a joke, going insane, if I had a knee I'd be slapping it right now. D'you see what I did there? Whoo that was rich!_" The deep laugter echoed through his skull coming from everywhere and nowhere at once.

"Please, just STOP!" He cried out at the annoying voice, "or at least choose one song, a GOOD one, and stick with it for more than ten seconds!"

"_Alright, geez, don't go putting your panties in a bunch. Now lemme see… a good song you say_?"

Flippy could hear the voice grinning. He started to regret his words then.

"_I know just what it feels like to have a voice in the back of my head, like a face that I hold inside, a face that awakes when I close my eyes, a face_-" the voice began

"One not about you, or the fact that I'm crazy. If you don't find one in five seconds, you're not allowed to sing. Five…"

"_Lets see…"_

"Four…"

"_how bout…"_

"Three…"

"_wait, no…"_

"Two…"

"_I know!"_

"One…"

"_DON'T STOP, BELIEVING!!!"_

"oh god, no, that's it, no more singing!"

"_Aw, but you said-"_

"I said a good song, and five seconds. It wasn't a good song, and it was just barely in time. So no!" Flippy huffed

He heard the voice start mumbling and grumbling, then fall silent. Grateful, he turned over and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking the next morning, Flippy yawned and walked to the bathroom. He went about his usual morning routine, showering and putting on a clean uniform and his beret. Nodding to himself, he walked out of his house, deciding a walk through the park should help him wake up.

When he got to the local park he noticed that several other friends were already there. Toothy and Cuddles were on the seesaw, Giggles and Petunia were off having tea while Disco Bear bothered them, and Pop and Cub were playing with a ball in the grass. Breathing deeply, he started walking along the trail that went through the park. Once he had made it closer to Giggles and Petunia he could hear them arguing with Disco Bear, who was being his usual egotistical self.

"We don't like you, you're just getting in the way of our tea party, now leave!" The blue skunk huffed, crossing her arms across her chest, covering her pine air freshener.

"Yeah, last time you got us killed you thought we were dancing! And you need to lose weight, we don't like fatties." The pink chipmunk growled, clenching both her teeth and her fists.

"Hey now pretty ladies, don't be that way. How bout you gals come watch the master of cool show you some dance moves?" The bear said, striking poses and taking out a mirror to pull some kissing faces at his reflection.

"For the last time, no! Now leave!" Petunia sighed.

Disco Bear grabbed her and pulled her against his chest "Come on, just once? For me?" he whispered in her ear.

"Get off!" she cried

"Or what little lady?" He smirked, nibbling on her ear

"Or I'll make you get off." Flippy growled

"Pfft, you don't scare me, you're not even flipped little man." Disco Bear chuckled, looking at Flippy's eyes and teeth for any sign that he'd flipped.

"No but I can let him out if I want to, so scram!" He let Evil slip a bit so his eyes started to change and stopped him before it was too late.

"Uh, alright man, it's cool, I'll just go practice my dancing where it's appreciated by beautiful women, I can't find any here!" he huffed and left, scared of having Flippy kill him.

Chuckling to himself he turned to the girls, " Are both of you alright?"

"Yeah, uh, lets go just in case he comes back, right Petunia?" Giggles giggled nervously.

" Yeah, lets… thanks Flippy…" Petunia nodded and the both ran off without looking back.

Flippy sighed. 'She's talking about Evil, not Disco Bear. No one will trust me now, not with what happens when I "flip"'

'_Cuz I'm one step closer to the edge and-_' the guttural voice started singing again

'No, I'm not. You're staying in there today, not here, not now!' he hissed back in his mind

'_Not ever?' _Evil chuckled

'No, I won't let you. You won't ruin today for me.'

'_Aw, come on, we need to teach those whores a lesson! They ran off as though you were the monster, not that annoying air headed Disco Bear! They need to properly thank you… and us!' _The voice broke off into maniacal laughter

'No they don't, Petunia said thanks before they left. They have a right to be scared, because of you.'

'_Hmph, whatever you say. I still think I need to teach them some manners… oh well, I'll save that for later'_

'Ugh whatever just stay quiet! No singing, please.' Flippy huffed and sighed in relief when Evil fell silent.

Just as he was about to continue walking, Cub's ball suddenly bounced and hit the teapot that the girls left making it fall. The ball then fell onto a piece of the broken pot and popped, making Flippy envision gunfire and war. He felt slightly warmer as his eyesight got better and his senses were enhanced. He felt as his teeth grew sharper, and everything went black. The last thing he heard was the gruff voice of Evil laughing,

"_And I'm about to BREAK!!!!" _


	3. Chapter 3

"_**Looking at my own reflection, when suddenly it changes, violently it changes! There is no turning back now, you've woken up the demon, in me" **_**Evil Flippy sung in his guttural voice as he skinned Pop alive.**

**The bear had been walking to retrieve his cub's ball when Flippy turned to him and he saw that his pupils were dilated, which could mean only one thing. Before he could turn and run, Flippy was on him and putting a knife to his forehead. Flippy sliced the fur at his hairline and grasped his hair, pulling it back, ripping all of the fur off of his head. Then he was slashed across his wrists and ankles, up his arms and legs and down his back. With a violent tug, the war veteran had managed to pull all of the older bear's fur off, leaving him alive and in extreme agony.**

**Chuckling to himself, Evil turned to Toothy and Cuddles. When he got close to the two, they saw his eyes and just as they tried to run, he flung the knife into Toothy's head, killing him instantly. Cuddles just stared in shock as Evil Flippy started moving towards him, humming a song under his breath. Cuddles started to shake as he was grabbed by the ears and pulled back to the seesaw where his head was impaled on the bars. Brushing a bead of sweat from his brow, Evil grabbed his bowie knife and licked the blood off of the blade before sheathing it. Examining the park, he noticed that he had missed Flaky. The red porcupine had been reading a book under a tree some ways off. **_**This is a great time to teach that bitch a lesson. She thinks she can just control me by screaming her pretty little head off, does she? Well I'll set her straight! **_**Evil grinned and started walking to her.**

"**Hey Flaky baby, miss me?" He laughed when she jumped up and hit her head on a low branch in shock, " there's no one left but you and me right now, so why don't I show you a real good time?" He smirked, now only a few inches away from her.**

"**N-n n-no, just plu-plu-please, g-g-go aw-awa-away!" she squeaked out, trembling**

"_**Why would I want to do something like that, when I have something so fun right here?" **_**He licked his lips and using his knife, which he had pulled out when she wasn't looking, traced down her front and slowly towards her thighs.**

**She screamed as loud as she could once she felt the knife get to close to her for comfort. Evil Flippy clutched his head and closed his eyes, backing away a bit. He kneeled down for a second before speaking again.**

"**Oh, my head, what happened?" his normal higher pitched voice said**

"**Flippy! Thank goodness you came back!" Flaky kneeled next to him and put an arm around him.**

"_**Think again bitch!" The guttural voice laughed in her ear before plunging the knife into her stomach.**_

"_**How did you? Why did? What?" Flaky mumbled before her eyes went dull.**_

' _**No, let me back!!!' Flippy shouted. Then everything went black for Evil.**_


End file.
